


The hearts sees what’s invisible to the eye

by Karisg0106



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisg0106/pseuds/Karisg0106
Summary: River has recently come off an adventure with the doctor. Well recently as in 3 months ago but she’s used to not seeing her doctor every so often. Her diary is filling up, and she is breaking on the inside. The doctor comes yet again and her spirit isn’t what it used to be. But her doctor has a plan up his sleve. And it’s a good one. For once!





	The hearts sees what’s invisible to the eye

She heard the familiar sound of that great big blue box. The box she knew so well, but the mischievous hero inside even more. Shaking her head; he’d left the god- damn breaks on again. This of course left her unsurprised he was a child inside, a grown man and not a young one at that but still acted like some excited child on Christmas day. However she’d still been unable to contain a small giggle that escaped her lips. 

It had been somewhat 3 months, well precisely 3 months 6 days and 2 hours since she last saw that sentimental idiot of hers. She had to count she wouldn’t ever admit it but she missed him so. She’d last seen The doctor when he took her to see David Bowie and it was actually on earth which was rather amazing, as they didn’t visit earth as often as they used to. She’d been begging him for quite some time and he’d finally decided to take her to see him. River of course took her time to make herself look presentable, especially considering she was seeing someone she was rather excited for. They danced through the night after this and oh how she felt alive. The feeling of her body being on fire but not in a horrendous way, in a sensational flaming way where her heart stung with joy. Above them the sky thick with clustered stars, and her in the doctors arms she felt so at home. She wouldn’t of changed it for the world. Their heads touching and hands clasped she would of frozen this moment just in time if she had the power to do so. River knew moments didn’t last forever no matter how much she held onto them.

Her mind was brought back to reality after hearing the Tardis door open. She’d been writting in her diary and didn’t really feel up to any sort of adventure, which she knew wasn’t herself at all. Thus meaning she felt like crying which was even worse than the first thought. His gruff voice was soft and approachable still giving her butterfilies inside.  
“Rivaaaaaah!”  
She looked up at her doctor and smiles softly, but it was a sad smile. Instantly the doctors face dropped and it was as if he knew. River was always the one to share her secrets but you could see in her eyes an emptiness and it hurt the doctor inside. “ River my love what’s wrong?” His voice showed so much concern and emotion within it, River felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes.  
“My love, I.. I don’t know how to word this.” She turned to face him, and cupped his cheek in her hand as she let tears escape her eyes.  
“Do you ever wonder if you should stop visiting, is it not painful for both of us? I mean surely you figured out by now sweetie that we- well I am fixed on dying. No matter who takes what path it’s a point in time nether of us can avoid. Does that not hurt you?” He nodded, but the words that then left his mouth surprised them both.  
“Knowing someone and loving them but knowing you will eventually loose them, that’s a pain everyone has to go through. But not wanting to know someone because of that, that’s the worst pain of all River. Think of it this way-if it wasn't for you trying to do that ridiculous flirting of yours, which I credit to you was very enchanting, we never would of met. Yet a life without you River, is not one I wish to encounter nor to ever feel.” River never responded to this just, stared deep into his eyes and rubbed her thumb comfortingly over his cheek before connecting their lips in a passionate but meaningful kiss. 

Once they pulled away words only spoke between eyes and River sighed and looked at him with love and passion that only the air around them was able to hold. There was a long pause before ether of them spoke by words, because love didn’t need to be shown by words. Just to be sitting there in each other’s presence, holding one another happy and content words spoken weren’t needed. Of course however the doctor wasn’t one for not speaking for too long because that practically broke his ‘rule book.’  
“Why don’t we go on an adventure? Or-or just see another planet! I know where I could take you! There’s that planet just of the star 4432 North, it’s called splansprings. You’d love it there!” River blinked back tears as her soft smile grew, her doctor would do anything to see her smile and that’s why She loved him. She’d of course told him she’d love him, however he wasn’t as open to doing so. This was okay as River was aware he loved her. Well she certainly hoped so anyway.  
“Sweetie, I’m not sure? I do love my adventure’s especially the ones with you, however my mood isn’t the usual perky self.” He reached an arm around River and pulled her into his side, and she rested her head on his chest.  
“I know you don’t dear, but I do have a surprise for you!” River glanced at the doctor raising an eyebrow; the doctor was awful at surprises. “Umm my love..”River interjected, scrunching up her nose and shaking her head at him. The doctor just looked back at her doing that ridiculous pout he did that melted her heart, he really was a child.  
“Okay sweetie, but you’re not the best at coming up with plans,” she attmpted to glare at him but he was smiling at her and it was infectious leading her to throw her head back laughing. He snorted humourlessly, and spoke in a serious but soft tone.  
“Dear I’m serious now come on!” The doctor held out his hand to River, who took it with a firm grip. Their hands just fit so perfectly like a puzzle. 

"I'm not ageless", he blurted out as they were travelling through time and space. It wasn't expected, the doctor just announced it from nowhere.  
"What dear?"  
"I'm not ageless." She looked up at him with a look he'd never seen in her eyes before.  
"I'm old, River. I am getting older, and too old."  
"We both are my love."  
"It's not the same River.. one day you will be-  
"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say it." She stared at him with tears silently streaming down her face. She refused to cry in front of anyone, except the doctor, and even then it was rare.He puts a finger to her lips silencing her and kisses the top of her head gently.  
"You're hurting, and I can't bare it" he manages to whisper refusing to let himself cry.  
"My love it is not your fault" at this stage it took a lot of self control for river not to just collapse and break in the doctors arms.  
"You are hurting yourself and others too by being so isolated and shut off, but no one more than me" He lifts up her chin and looks her in her eyes which are glistened and full of tears yet to be spilled. She doesn't answer him, only sliding her fingers in-between his own like they had always done, gripping his hand even tighter than an Angel themselves.  
"I'm sorry, I tried so hard but -"He kisses her on the head again pulling her into his arms cradling his River, worming his other arm under and around her waist and holds on tight.  
"It's not your fault, it's the fixed point In time. It's not your fault."He has to make sure she knows that. That is what pushes her over the edge;she sobs, uncontrollably like a force that the doctor hadn't expected coming, but he feels both hearts break. River collapses into his arms unable to stop herself and he doesn't even think he just picks her up rushing into the TARDIS bedroom, and laid them both on the bed with River cradled in his arms. The doctor, squeezes her so tight and it's still not close enough for ether of them.  
"I love you." He says and that's when River looks at him and starts to shake even more sobbing. This was it. Her doctor brought up courage to say what she wanted to hear for so long, and he meant it with true meaning.

He kisses her hair, wraps her up in his arms, whispering comforting soothing things in her ear in their language, and in English too; love and want and beautiful, making sure for the first time she understands how much he truthfully cares for her. For the first time in a long time, nether one of them had made any sort of lies to each other. Only the truth was spoken and for both of them it was beautiful. She is able to smile even as she starts to cry, strong and silent and for once honest, without trying to hide from him at all. Nether of them feel the need to really have to hide anything anymore. Those two could have all the adventures in the world. However, right now they'd both be happy and content in each others arms, peaceful and at ease, River takes a breath and relaxes against him as he holds her and together they felt three words. Safe. Home. Love.

The doctor interrupted the peace and River of course got outraged. When she pulls back her hand he's ready, and catches it just before she manages to slap him, and she glares at him as those she's ready to murder him.  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't."


End file.
